


It's okay, sweetheart

by ItsJustAHuman



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustAHuman/pseuds/ItsJustAHuman
Summary: The townspeople have been making fun of you because of your tourettes. Enoch is there to comfort you while you’re feeling down.





	It's okay, sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @itsjustahuman

You sniffled as you sat on the couch with your knees pushed up to your chest. Wrapping your arms around your knees, you rest your head on it. You felt your arm jerk against your knee, then your shoulders raised up towards your neck before relaxing back down. You grunted softly afterwards before relaxing back into your lumped up position. 

 

You could feel your fluffy blanket being put around your shoulders, you snuggled into it nuzzling it softly with your nose. The couch dipped on your right, before you felt arms enveloping around your shoulders, stopping at your left bicep. You didn’t look up, you knew only one person in your life would touch you this gently. 

 

Enoch pulled you closer to his body. Another jerk, raise, and a grunt came from you before relaxing again. You looked up from your safe little cocoon to look at the brown eyed curly haired boy you call your lover. 

 

“Would you like a cup of tea, love?” Enoch asked softly. 

 

You nodded stiffly nuzzling back into the blanket that your sweetheart put on you. 

 

You could hear the sound of the cabinet being opened and closed, the sound of the stove being turned on and the soft padding of feet on the hardwood floor as they got louder towards you. Enoch slid beside you again shifting you so that you were on his lap. Now you were sitting sideways on his lap as his arms slid around your waist. You brought your head out of the blanket shield and nuzzled up into his neck. A milder jerk, raise, and a softer grunt.

 

“Hey sweetheart, it’s ok. Everything is okay,” Enoch said rubbing your arm comfortingly. 

 

You nuzzled deeper into his body.

 

“But the townspeople didn’t have to make fun of me for it,” you said sniffling slightly. You could feels your eyes start to water again. Another jerk, raise, and a grunt. 

 

“Hey now sweetheart, no more tears. Tomorrow let’s go play in the town and bring everyone along as well to practise our peculiarities,” Enoch said softly.

 

You started to perk up at the sound of destroying the town people for making fun of you.

 

“That proposal does sound quite appealing,” you said smiling slightly. 

 

“Atta girl, there’s that bright smile. Where have you been, love?” Enoch said grinning while looking at you with heart eyes.

 

“Nowhere, silly goose,” you said pecking Enoch on the lips then hugging him.

 

Another jerk of the arm, another raise of the shoulders, and another grunt. There’s nothing Enoch loved more than having you in his arms. 

 

“Now go get the kettle off the stove, love. I can hear it whistling from here,” you said into Enoch’s ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I depicted tourettes wrongly because I don’t have tourettes and the internet could be wrong when I’m researching about this. Please don’t be mad but do tell me more about tourettes or anything that I wrote wrongly about, dms are always open :D Also writing based on movie Enoch.


End file.
